Cast Iron Keys (verse)
*disclaimer: this was written in High Elvish text and translated as best as possible to Latin, then to English. Some words were translated into other languages per request of the person. Most of the things in this page may not make sense, and will be defined and farther explained at the bottom of the page. you can find the link to the official wiki here.* History Forgotten Thoughts (the name of the pocket dimension) was created by the Four Elemental Dragons who existed before the beginning of everything. Their names are Saturday (Earth), Monday (Water), Wednesday (Air), and Friday (Fire). They are gods in their own right, but they cannot create anything from nothing. So they pulled together dead worlds and Friday breathed new life into them by sacrificing herself to become their hot cores. The 7 worlds will only end when Friday can no longer breathe them life and they sink back into the Ever Ocean. Wednesday, the leader of the Elemental Dragons, opened a Rift in the Universe and began pulling creatures from the nearest Universe, which just so happens to be the one containing Earth and the star system surrounding it. He and the other 2 remaining dragons were the reason for many of the disappearances that happened throughout history. For example: the colony of Roanoke, Pompeii, and Spanish settlements in Mexico and other colonies. When people and animals are pulled through, they don't stay as what they were. The Rift can't sustain their original forms. So what happens is they are combined to form a new creature. Humans are the most affected. The people of Roanoke, for example, were combined with the Painted Horses they were riding. The Pompeians with the Arabians they were fleeing on, and so on. They got pulled on whatever world the Elemental Dragons saw fit, and populated the worlds. In the 7th turn of year 1145 A.C, Age of Magic year 0, an Elf known as Lord James Arcenciel, created a theory. He believed that Friday connected all the worlds together and that it was possible to step foot on the other worlds he could only see in the distance. So he forged 6 Cast Iron Keys and used magic to grow trees from the scales off Saturday's back to create portals. He used the key to unlock them and stepped foot for the first time on Tuesday. Soon, travel between worlds was common, and food was plentiful. Lord Arcenciel died in the 5th turn of year 3378 A.C, Age of magic year 2390. He was buried in the Elvish flower garden on his home world, Wednesday. The same day the 5th turn of 3379 A.C, Age of Magic year 2234, flowers bloomed over his grave. These flowers changed color depending how far they were from the sun with every color of the rainbow. They were named Lord Arcenciel's Flowers. The Elves tried to cultivate them in their flower gardens, but they only bloomed on the tree over Lord Arcenciel's grave, and in places with a high concentration of magic. Namely the World Portals. Several thousand years later, Saturday had grown more and more bitter because of the absence of Friday, so he attempted to sink the worlds to get her back. Wednesday, the one who had been making the worlds float, had been severely injured during the fight and could no longer keep them floating, so he and Monday restrained Saturday and let the worlds rest on his head, along his back, and on his tail. The worlds were hit hard, but none as hard as the 7th world, Friday. Friday was once the crown jewel of the 7 worlds. There was a giant castle looking over a vast sea that was called "The Sea of Lions". Lush forests covered the other half and plains that grew the food. All species living there lived in harmony, until Saturday first lashed his mighty tail. The world was hit with the biggest Earth Quake in history. They called it "The Wrath of Saturday". The castle fell, food dried up and wouldn't grow anymore, and the peace was broken. Representatives of the races who lived there agreed to leave Friday for the safety of their people, and moved to Thursday, the only other planet they could live on and survive. The Keeper of the Key closed the portal to Friday to prevent anyone from putting themselves in danger. Furious tremors and chaos befell the other worlds, so the 6 remaining leaders agreed that it would be best to seal the portals completely until peace could be restored and until Saturday ceased to terrorize the worlds. The portals were sealed, and the keys were lost. They still remain sealed to this day. That marked the end of the Age of Magic, 3rd turn of year 5823 A.C, Age of Magic year 4678. In the early days of the Age of Terror, several groups of Elves were trapped on Monday. These Elves primarily practiced water magic. When the world flooded, they escaped to the islands that now still remain. They populated all the islands and built massive boats to keep up with their expanding population. They used their water magic to their advantage and changed themselves to more resemble the different types of fish. This is the only time in History that a species changed themselves to fit their environment. They are called the Jordian Race, and they ravage the 16 Seas of Monday. In the 4th turn of year 6723 A.C, Age of Terror year 900, the creatures who had been living on Monday (Which wasn't a water-world at the time) had become selfish and malicious, so Monday (the dragon) flooded it and let the more benevolent creatures (the mermaids) run the planet. In the 6th turn of year 7265 A.C, Age of Terror year 1442, the Seers of the Dwarves on Saturday found a Prophecy. It said that there would be 2 Other Worlders who would come to their universe through the fabled Universe Portal that is said to be on the Head World, Saturday. Universe Portal was discovered by Lord Arcenciel in his travels. It's on a floating island with a small stream flowing under it which turns into a waterfall at the end and disappears into mist. Many believe that it is the Rift created by the Elemental Dragons that brought their ancestors to the Head World at the beginning of time. But these 2 Other Worlders will be like no other species. They'll find the keys, reopen the World Portals, and defeat Saturday once and for all. The Worlds Saturday Description Saturday is the Head World, resting in the Horns of Saturday the Earth Dragon. They share the same name because Saturday in every language means Earth. It is the largest world because at it's core rests Friday's Head. It is mountainous because those are Friday's horns poking through to the surface. There are 3 species fighting for control of the world. They are the Dwarves, the Cherokekins, and the Croatoains. The Dwarves live in the Mountains. They mine for Friday's ruby scales and the minerals that shift and rise through the planet from Saturday's back. The Cherokekins live in the woods east of the mountains. They hunt the Jumping Quirrel and the Hoofed Dog. They fish for the Rope Fish in the Lake in the middle of their territory. The Croatoains live in the plains south of the mountains inside a walled-off village. They and their farming animals, namely the Slepnir's Goats, farm wheat, corn, squash, and other vegetables. Lastly, the Bohemians living in the South Sea far below the Plains live peacefully and untouched. They have many colorful parties and events celebrating life and the life after death. They catch the Rope Fish and Silt for their food and grow Sea Kelp. Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Dwarf (Mountains. Icelandic/Nordic/Scottish decent) * Cherokekins Deer Cervitaur (Forests. Cherokee/Powhatan decent) * Croatoains Horse Centaur (Plains. English decent) Lesser Intelligent Species * Odinsons Horse Centaur (Northern Hills. Norwegian decent) * Highlanders Cow Minotaur (Northern Hills. Icelandic decent) * Bohemians Mermaid (Southern Sea. Mexican/Spanish decent) Predators * Dragon's Wrath (Vulture/Albatross/Bald Eagle) * Serpentine (Rattle Snake/Sea Turtle/Sting Ray) * Hoofed Dog (Red Wolf/American Buffalo) Prey * Redd Zipping Byrd (Robin/Humming Bird) * Swallowing Jay (Swallow/Blue Jay) * Violets (Blue Jay/Cardinal) * Jumping Quirrel (Squirrel/Mouse/Chinchilla) * Slepnir's Goat (6-legged, 6-horned Jacob's Goat/Mule) * Howlers (buttercups/coyote/Rex rabbit) * Rope Fish (Trout/Garden Snake) * Plastic Eel (saran wrap/tin foil/cat fish) * Silt (sting ray/cuttlefish) Flora * Lord Arcenciel's Flowers (They reflect light like a crystal. Closest flowers= red, Farthest flowers= purple. They grow in vines and use structures/trees to climb like ivy.) * Petarofe (Petunia/Rose) * Fosuckle (Foxglove/Honey Suckle) * Sea Kelp (Seaweed/Marigold) Important Locations The Floating Island of the Universe Portal This floating island, unlike every other floating island in the Universe, does not remain in the same location. It is high above the air and only accessible by flying animals or very very high teleportation magic. The mist from the waterfall cloaks it's location among the clouds. As of this moment, it is only truly accessible to the Elemental Dragons. Friday's Mountains This mountain range is cold and windy all-year around. Snow caps the mountains the farther away it gets from the south until it fades into hills. The Dwarves live in tunnel systems located inside the mountains that cross into each other into an endless maze that only it's citizens can navigate. They regularly fight the Cherokekins for rights to mine in the forest. Their king wears the antlers of the biggest Cherokekin killed in history as his crown. The Rolling Hills of the Highlands These are the hills and valleys located north of Friday's Mountains where the Highlanders and the Odinsons fight for land. Their petty squabbling puts them under the Lesser Intelligent Species not because they're not intelligent, but because they don't participate with the rest of the world. The constant cold weather is perfect for their tough food they grow, most notably pumpkins and peanuts. Vast Plains of Saturday Here lives the Croatoains with their simple and small, village-like way of living. They teach their children in a school house and grow their crops in the soil surrounding the fortress. Entire families live in manor-like houses and they have a communal cemetery. There are multiple generations of Croatoains that come from different time periods from the same location, so they separated into multiple communities spanning the entire plains. Forest of the Past Cherokekins are the only species that are brave enough to call this forest home. It is here that it is believed to be the home of The Floating Island of the Universe Portal. They hunt modestly, taking only what they need, and fighting the Dwarves. They believe that the minerals and the gold in the dirt keep their plants growing strong and prey plentiful. South Sea The South Sea is home to exclusively the Bohemians. Not much is known about their culture except for the brightly colored shells and scales that are found on shore, and the golden petals of sea kelp that float on the surface. There is a sweet fragrance that hangs in the air with a hint of spice that makes anyone unaccustomed to it sneeze and leave the area. Sunday Description Sunday is technically the Mud world, being located between Saturday and Monday. It's mostly comprised of half-frozen marshes. The northern part is the coldest in all of the worlds while the southern is a milder, cold weather that only gets to freezing temperatures at night in the 7th turn of a year. Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species Lesser Intelligent Species Predators * Cogamed (beagle/black house cat) Prey Flora Important Locations Monday Description Monday is the water world. Being comprised of mostly water with small islands dotting the surface. This world has the largest, diverse population of mermaids in the Universe. It is the only world with no floating islands. Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Jordian Race * Cervishrimp Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey Flora Important Locations The 16 Seas of Monday The 16 Seas of Monday, which are Ylvic, Mahzun, Anastasian, Nile, Carrabic, Jordanian, James, Lumiere, Golf of Ulf, Wesknil, Sashle, Fres, Munile, Darbis, Flurr, and Britannica respectively, range from 0 F (32 C) to 70 F (21 C) in temperature. They are dotted with islands no bigger than 62137119 miles (100,000,000 km). In those seas live the mermaids, and on them live the Jordians. Tuesday This world has no element because it is located between Monday and Wednesday. It has the most diverse population of species in the Universe with an equal balance of water and land. Description Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Davites * Uurllacies Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey Flora Important Locations Wednesday Wednesday is the wind world with the species population being mostly comprised of magical beings and winged creatures. It is made up of a series of floating islands flying over the mainland. It is the second smallest planet in base land mass. Description Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Wind Elves (Various Decent) * Decasus (deer/shire horse/eagle) Lesser Intelligent Species Predators Prey * Pygamy Griffin (humming bird/miniature house-cat) Flora * Lord Arcenciel's Flowers Important Locations Thursday Description Thursday is the most humid world. It's covered in jungles and savannas. It has the highest diversity of large cat predators. Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Arabian Centaur Lesser Intelligent Species * Gazelle Cervitaur * Were-Jaguar Predators Prey Flora Important Locations Friday Description (Before the Age of Terror) Friday was the smallest planet, but the happiest. Lavish towns full of different fire-species like Light Sprites, Phoenix Harpies, and the fire-elf species, Esne. To the north was an ocean which went on seemingly infinitely with all sorts of sea creatures living there. To the south was a forest that never seemed to end. Many people who entered had never been seen or heard from since. Atrium Luminare was the central hub for all species who lived on the worlds. The throne room held four thrones, reserved only for the avatars of the gods. Description (Present-Day) Friday is an abandoned world. With all the earth quakes and lava covering the planet from the wrath of Saturday's tail, all the creatures fled when the earth quakes started through the World Portals. All that is left is the ruins of what appears to be a massive castle covered in silver statues of animals that look like pure versions of the creatures brought to this world from the Universe Portal on the Head World. In the farthest point away from the World Portal to Friday, there is a single lamp post outside of the "Wood of Ponds". The Wood of Ponds is the exit Universe Portal that leads to everywhere else. It's entrance is marked with an old, Earth 20th century, fire-lit lamp post that never seems to go out. No one knows where it came from, or how the candle hasn't gone out yet. There's speculation that it's older that the Universe itself. The only structure semi-standing is the castle, named Atrium Luminare. It is composed of mostly gold, silver, and other precious metal and jewels. The only solid part of the castle is the Throne Room, which holds four thrones. The creatures who once lived on Friday speculated that the four thrones and the castle was built by the Elemental Dragons, but no one knows truly where it comes from. The dirt and sand surrounding it is still soft and fertile, surprisingly enough. The only "living" being left is a small, golden, and ridiculously fluffy cat who prefers to go by the name Raion. Creatures Who Live There Intelligent Species * Raion the Castle Cat (Present-Day) * Esne (Extinct) Lesser Intelligent Species * None (Present-Day) * Light Sprites (Extinct) * Phoenix Harpies (Extinct) Predators * None (Present-Day) Prey * None (Present-Day) Flora * Lord Arcenciel's Flowers (Present-Day) Important Locations The Wood of Ponds The exit from Strange and the entrance to everywhere else in the multiverse is marked by an early Earth 20th century fire-lit lamp post overgrown with Lord Arcenciel's Flowers. The Wood of Ponds is exactly what it sounds like; a forest full of ponds. It is possible to enter this area, and it is possible to get lost in it within the first few steps (as it is endless). Each pond marks the entrance to a different universe. Anyone can try to enter these all they like, but they will find that they are unable to with the water going up only to their ankles. No creatures live here except for a tiny confused guinea pig. Atrium Luminare This is the once lavish castle that housed the Elemental Dragon's claw-picked representatives. Now it is only ruins mere yards away from a dried up ocean. No one knows what is at the end of this ocean, except for Raion. He claims that it is his home. Age List From the Beginning of Time (and the Important Events in it) Age of Beginning Years: '1st turn of year 0 A.C - 3rd turn of year 995 A.C '''Important Events: ' # Wednesday opened a rift into the multiverse. # The worlds were created. # Dwarves came to Saturday. # Mermaids came to Monday. # Elves came to Wednesday. # Phoenix Sirens came to Friday. # Civilizations started to form. Age of Learning '''Years: '''4th turn of year 995 A.C - 7th turn of year 1145 A.C '''Important Events: # Civilizations were finished. # Creatures stopped appearing. # Territories were expanded. # Year patterns were discovered. # Magic was discovered. Age of Magic Years: '''1st turn of year 1146 A.C - 3rd turn of year 5823 A.C '''Important Events: # Lord James Arcenciel opened the World Portals. # Trade was established. # Ambassadors of the 7 Worlds were established. # The first sighting of the Decasus. # The First Battle of the Elementals. Age of Terror Years: '''4th turn of year 5823 A.C - 6th turn of year 7265 A.C '''Important Events: * Friday was hit with natural disasters. * The Phoenix Sirens vanished (we believe that they're extinct). * Friday was evacuated. * The First Universal War was fought. * The World Portals were closed. * Smaller world-wide battles were fought. * Pirates appeared on Monday. Age of Hope Years: '''7th turn of year 7265 A.C - 7th turn of year 113479 A.C (End of A.C) '''Important Events: # Heroes Prophesy was foretold. # Wars slowly ceased to inter-world squabbles. # Decasi sightings were more frequent. # Elves befriended the Decasi. # Dwarves domesticated the Slepnir's Goat. # Lord Arcenciel's Flowers started Blooming again. # New creatures started appearing. Age of Reopening Years: '''1st turn of year 0 H.A - 7th turn of year 6 H.A '''Important Events: # Alvina and Colvin came to the 7 worlds. # Spoilers Age of Heroes Years: '''1st turn of year 7 H.A - TBD '''Important Events: TBD Notable Figures in History Dwarf History First Queen Ylva First Queen Ylva was the very first dwarf to step on Saturday's soil. Her and her family began digging on the side of the first mountain in sight. Soon, more and more dwarves appeared with no knowledge of who they were or how they got there. Ylva told them that she and her family were digging to build a home, and so they dug. By the end of the first decade, their numbers had tripled from newcomers and high birth rates. Ylva and her family had become royalty by default, which began the Sinclair family line. Darby Cervitbane Darby Auber was a warrior that fought in the 15th battle against the Cervitaurs. She killed their leader and brought home the bloodied antlers, which are now still being used as the crown for the king/queen of the dwarves. Ulf of the Hoofed Dogs Gustav, Claw of Saturday Fool King Fane King Fane was the most favored king in dwarven history. Not because he did mighty deeds or was a war hero, but because he was absolutely the funniest king who ever lived. He declared a prank war with the local nobles, rode a winged pig to battle (which in turn began the tradition of riding winged pigs into battle), and sent a ruby scale rigged with dragon powder to the Chief of the Cherokekins. He was slightly taller than the average dwarf with unruly black curly hair and brown eyes. He had a feline war beast named Jasper, who was his loving companion til the day he died. Mahzun Heroesbane Elf History First King Antoine Lady Faun Lord James Arcenciel Lord James Arcenciel (Ark-in-seal) Was born in the 1st turn of year 1045 A.C, Age of Learning 50, to a Blacksmith (Lord Benjamin Eau) and a Lady-in-Waiting of the court (Lady Isabella Lumiere). He grew up in a small city just outside of the Capital of the Elvish Kingdom on Wednesday. James trained under his father to take over the family business while his mother taught him the elemental magic. James had a strange affiliation for Earth Magic, which is unusual because Elves usually have an affiliation for wind. He used his ability to work in the Castle Gardens when visiting his mother. He was a scientist among magicians, finding the different species that composed a flower and breeding the specific traits. In-fact, he managed to breed the two subspecies of the Petarofe. He was also interested in a form of Alchemy, which infused metal with magic. That is how he created the Portal Keys. He recorded and documented every species he came across in his travels in a field guide he called "Lord Arcenciel's Field Guide to the Worlds" Which categorized every variation of a species by world. Lord James Arcenciel lived to be 2,183 5/7 years old and died in the 5th turn of year 3378 A.C, Age of magic year 2390. Fleurette Arcenciel Fleurette Arcenciel is the daughter of Lord James Arcenciel. She is tall with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had always admired her father and decided to go on adventures of her own (only on Wednesday though). She wrote down all the flower species she came across and studied her father's flowers after he died. She had an interest in fire magic, so she left for Friday to study with the Phoenix Sirens. She came back with a new flower species that she called "Ignis Flowers". Prince Oliver XVI Prince Oliver Petit XVI was the poster-child of the elves. Of course, he was the shortest elf, but also the most hyper when he was a child. He played with the other children in his kingdom, his favorite game being war, and insisted learning in the same school house when he began schooling. Unlike the rest of the elves, he kept his hair cropped short and many colors. His favorite flower was Lord Arcenciel's Flower because he knew the man and was friends with his daughter. His hair reflected that love and respect he felt for the man. He became known as the 'King of Colors'. He is one of the few kings who has a feast day, which is in the 3rd turn of every year. King Jasper I King Jasper is a tall, strong Elf that brought the Elvish Kingdom prosperity during the Age of Hope. He frequently made visits to his citizens to not only entertain, but to inspire so they could create a new, better place to live after his rein. When he heard the Prophesy, he started a celebration that lasted 20 years. He came from humble beginnings as a paige for Oliver XXVIII. When his heritage was discovered, he took the throne after Oliver stepped down. He has ebony colored skin and a wide, ivory smile. His hair is short and black that stops right at his chin. He wears only things he was gifted, so he wears a crown of Lord Arcenciel's Flowers, a cape of satin, and an outfit made by the local tailor. Lilu the Wicked-in-Waiting Lilu Mallory is the first lady-in-waiting in King Jasper's court. She relishes in the pain of others and is the queen of manipulation. When she heard that 2 children would Reopen the World Portals, she decided to take it upon herself to stop them. Lilu has cocoa colored skin and bright brown eyes. She wears her raven purple hair up in a bun. She can be seen wearing loosely fitted clothing, normally dresses or tunics with a long skirt. Her nails are regularly manicured by the castle servants and she lives her life in luxury. Everyone believes that she is a good person, but behind closed doors, she casts magic-less spells to entrance and bend anyone weak enough to her will with a bat of her feathery eye-lashes and a slight, sweet smile. Jordian History Niles 'The Captain' Chamberlain Windsor Niles Windsor is the captain of his flagship, Cardinal Fate. He calls his group of scalawags the Dead Pirates. Despite being the most feared Pirate on the 16 seas, he has a cheerful demeanor. He helps the people he likes, and damns everyone else. His skin is white like porcelain and his hair is a midnight shade of black. He and his crew somewhat resemble sharks with gills on their necks and a shark-like tail. The difference between Niles and his crew is he has crimson cat eyes. His weapon of choice is a cutlass. Anastasia 'Red Whip' Caillouet Red Whip Caillouet is the Captain of the White Ignis, which is an all-female crew of pirates. She and her team of temptresses closely resemble a mix between dolphins and tuna. When they land, they pillage and leave nothing behind. What is so special about the White Ignis is that it can submerge safely so that Caillouet and her crew can attack the mermaid cities in the deep below. Her skin is a milky white with yellow and dark blue stripes running down her back and arms. She has long, fiery red hair and cold, dark brown eyes. Her weapon of choice is an Épée. William 'Lucky Bastard Davy' Molyneux William David Molyneux, other known as Lucky Bastard Davy, was the most pathetic pirate who ever lived, and the luckiest. He managed to get his crew stuck in some of the stickiest situations, including being marooned on an island only large enough for 5 people to stand side by side in a line. Davy resembles a cod fish and his skin is green and yellow. He's the shortest possible height for a Jordian (which is around 5'7" (1.7 m)) with blonde hair and blue eyes. His weapon of choice is a rapier. Conard 'Dark Master' Quoi Conard Quoi was the first Jordian, and pirate, on Monday. His appearance resembles that of a salmon, and his beloved ship is called the 'Immortal Dawn'. He is above average height and a genius among thieves. He used decasus feathers to make a sail so that his ship could fly. His weapon of choice is a one-handed long sword Key A.C. - After Creation H.A. - Heroes Arrive Cervitaur - upper half of a man, lower half of a deer, with a large array of phenotypes. Siren - avian humanoid with bird feet and wings. The wings are occasionally a separate appendage to their arms, or the wings replace their arms. Decasus (Plural: Decasi) - An 8 foot tall deer-like creature with draft horse hooves, 8 long skinny legs, a short deer tail over a long, wolf-like tail, wolf-like ears over smaller deer-like ears, a thick coat of fur covering it's neck and half-way down it's belly, and 10-point antlers. They come in a variety of colors from red and pink to blue and white. Ignis Flowers: A rose-like flower made of fire that burns anyone who touches it. Jordian Race: a subspecies of elf that changed themselves to better resemble fish. What they changed to is based on their preference. They live on Monday as the only intelligent species that can live on land. Rules for Submitting a Species # The species cannot be ripped off of another series. # It can be any combination of any animal and/or plant in existence. # It can have magic, but if it does, it can only have the 4 elements that exist. # NO SUBMITTING A NEW MAGIC TYPE! atleast not yet... # You must specify which world it lives on. # You need to specify if it is an Intelligent Species, Lesser Intelligent Species, Predator, Prey, or Flora. # It can't be a "pure animal" (i.e. a horse. but it CAN be a kelpi. The humanoid version of a kelpi cannot look fully human) # It can be any size you like that doesn't exceed the size of an elephant. # It cannot be 2 of the same species (i.e Arabian/Mustang, German Shepard/Corgi) # I hold the right as the author of the book to tweak a species so that it fits better. If that is not ok, then don't submit it to my profile. # Submit them ONLY on my wall so I'll actually see it! It will be added to the official wiki. Rules for Submitting a Character # If it is of a species that you created, you must submit the species first. # If it is royalty, I will only accept King of the Dwarves, Queen of the Dwarves, Chief of the Cherokekins, Prime Minister of the Croatoains, Ambassador of the Bohemians, Chief of the Odinsons, and Chief of the Highlanders as of this moment. # I have the right to decline. # It cannot be OP or a god. There are only 4 gods. # It cannot be the son/daughter of one of the gods. They are the only "dragons" in existence. # It cannot be submitted as a main character or an important historical figure. I'll make it an important figure if it works, so please don't ask. # Submit them ONLY on my wall so I'll actually see it! It will be added to the official wiki. Rules for Submitting a Place # It must exist on one of the worlds. # It must follow the rules of the world. # If it is a floating island, you must state it's location in proximity to an important location. # You can't state what species live there, I'll do it myself. # If there is vegetation, you must state an existing one or submit a new flora species first. # I hold the right as the author to tweak a location so it fits better. If that is not ok, then don't submit it to my profile. # Submit them ONLY on my wall so I'll actually see it! It will be added to the official wiki. Category:Verses